Tornado Watch
by DXJC56
Summary: Semma: Sean returns home from another fight from Ellie. He gets a call from Emma to do a favor for her which is the reason he goes to the crappy dance coming up. But when Manny and Chris leave, and a tornado is spotted. Things get nasty. Oneshot! No lemon


A oneshot! No lemon but sexual themes! & it is a Semma!

ENJOY!

...

**Tornado Watch**

Sean kicked open the door to his little shack he had to use as a house. He threw his back on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Fuck!" He swore, seeing almost nothing left in his fridge. He looked around just finding a box of cereal. He poured himself a bowl and grabbed a spoon. "Great…No milk." He pulled out a bottle of soda and poured it in the bowl.

He flicked on the TV and started to eat quickly. He had almost one of the worst days ever. He was dropping Grade wise and he had just been through a huge fight with Ellie. His phone rang. "Surprised that shit still works." He muttered as he got up and answered it.

"Hello." He said in his usual bad boy way.

"Sean?" The voice said over the phone. Sean would have expected Ellie to be calling to apologize and everything would be fine but it wasn't Ellie.

"Is this Emma?" Sean asked surprised that Emma was still talking to him after everything he had put her through.

"Yeah, you sound surprised." She said.

"No, No." Sean said. _Damn she's smart!_ He thought to himself.

"Um, I was passing by in the hall way when I saw you and Ellie fighting and was wondering if you were okay." Emma said.

"Oh, well, yeah, I'll be fine." Sean said.

"Okay, I was also wondering if you would also come to the dance tonight." Emma said.

"What? You? Asking me?" Sean asked, "Did you forget the last year or so of your life?"

"No," Emma said, obviously laughing, "Manny still doesn't have a date because she doesn't want to see Craig and She won't give J.T. a chance. So will you?"

"Emma, you know dances aren't my scene." Sean said.

"Please?" Emma asked.

"But I guess since I don't have anything else to do tonight." Sean joked.

"Thanks!" Emma said quickly hanging up.

"Well, I guess I should get ready." Sean sighed as he walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his better sweatshirts and beanies.

As Sean walked back to his bowl, which he hadn't even taken one spoonful of, his phone rang again. "God dammit!" Sean mumbled as he picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Ellie." He mumbled. He looked at the phone for a minute, then walked away from it going back to eating his cereal and letting the answering machine answer Ellie's call.

…

Sean walked into the school. He looked better than he usually did but still the same punk. "Sean?" Jimmy asked as himself and Spinner walked into the building.

"Um dude," Spinner started, "If you came to steal something, it's a dance, there'll be witnesses."

"Don't tempt me to steal your life." Sean mouthed off as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Spinner asked.

…

Sean spotted Emma and Manny near the punch bowl. "Hey." Sean said as he walked over to the two.

"Hi Sean." Manny said.

"So Emma, who'd you bring?" Sean asked, curious to get information from her.

"Chris." She said as Chris walked into the room and over to Emma.

"Hey Sean." Chris said as he pulled Emma on to the dance floor.

…

Sean sat down next to Manny; the dance was half way over. "Um, are we going to dance again?" Manny asked.

"I don't know, you can find someone else if you want to." Sean sighed.

"Sorry Sean," Manny said as she got up to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma walked over to where Sean was sitting, now alone. "So how were things with Manny?"

"Shitty, what about Chris?" Sean asked.

"He had to leave to spin at a rave." Emma sighed.

"Are we actually having a conversation?" Sean asked surprised that Emma was still even nice to him.

"Well, what you said sunk in so I excepted it." Emma said.

"Cool." Sean smirked causing Emma to slightly giggle.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Emma asked.

"I'd say around seven. What time does it end?" Sean asked.

"Nine." Emma sighed.

"So…what's there to do now?" Sean asked.

"Run around the school?" Emma asked.

"That's the most awesome thing you have ever said, let's go." Sean laughed as the two ran out of the gym.

…

Sean picked the lock to the principal office and walked in. "Come on." Sean said as Emma walked in.

"Wow, I've never been in here." Emma said.

Sean walked over to Mr. Radish's desk and put his feet up, "I'm Mr. Radish, and I have no friends." Sean imitated Mr. Radish's voice as he said this.

"Funny." Emma laughed.

Sean opened up the desks drawers. "Damn, everything in here is either mine or Jay's." He commented as he pulled everything out of the desk and stuffed it into the bag he had on his back.

"Sean, maybe we should head back." Emma said as she looked out to the slowly darkening sky.

"I guess we should…" Sean trailed off.

"EVERYBODY!" The voice of Raditch ran threw the school.

"He must have a PA system in the gym." Sean noted.

"THE GYM IS OFFICALLY LOCKED DOWN DO TO A TORNADO WATCH!" Raditch yelled as the sound of doors being slammed was heard.

Emma looked at Sean shocked. "Just my luck." Sean said as he kicked back in his chair.

"We got to go!" Emma said as she ran for the door.

"Emma," Sean said as he ran in front of her before she could get outside the room, "If we go out there we could be screwed." Sean locked the door behind him.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked starting to panic.

"First," He said walking over to her and grabbing her arms causing her to look into his eyes, "We do not panic."

Emma took a few deep breaths and said, "Okay, I'm calm."

"Next," Sean said opening the door to the next room, "We relax in the lounge." Emma followed Sean into the teachers lounge.

"Wow, this is nice." Emma said as she sat down on the couch of the lounge.

"And it's heated." Sean said as he flicked on the television to keep updated on the tornado and the heat on so they would be comfortable.

"So what now?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Sean said plopping down on the lounge couch.

"Turn it up." Emma said as Sean picked up the remote next to him and made it louder.

Tornado Watch flashed across the screen. "This tornado will be hard, it may last for almost a day so we advice that you do not leave your homes and stay in a safe area. Small secure places are advised or big shelters."

"Is this a big shelter?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Sean said as the television and all the other electrical items blew out.

"Sean!" Emma screamed as she jumped into his arms.

"Come on." He said as he opened his bag and pulled out a flashlight.

"Where?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and walked her behind him.

"The closet, it's small and there is nothing in there that can blow out." Sean answered as he opened the door and let her go in first. He walked in behind her and locked the door tight behind him.

"So what now?" Emma said as she slid down to the ground.

"I don't know, just relax for a while." Sean said as he sat down next to her.

"How many flash lights do you have?" Emma asked.

"Enough to last us through the night." Sean said as he turned on a flashlight and waved it around the room to see where they were.

"Janitors closet." Emma said.

"Yeah." Sean agreed.

…

It had been almost three hours and the heat had finally gone out. "Is it me or is it freezing?" Sean asked.

"I've been thinking that for an hour." Emma said holding herself and shaking.

"One minute." Sean said as he stood up and rummaged around the closet. He dropped down next to Emma with a blanket.

"Thanks." Emma said as Sean put it over her. "What about you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Sean lied.

"Come on tough guy." Emma laughed as she pulled him under and closer to her.

"Thanks…" Sean trailed off as the two looked deep into each other's eyes. Sean moved closer to Emma and Emma did the same. The two got so close they bumped heads. Then, in a split second, the two were lip locked. It started out slow and grew hotter by the second. Finally Sean worked up the courage to press through the closed lips, Emma let her wall break and the two explored each other's mouths. As the finally broke apart for a breath, the outside noise caught up with them and a mop fell on top of Sean knocking him on top of Emma.

"Sean?" Emma asked.

"Yeah?" Sean replied nervously.

"I'm ready."

…

Sean pulled out of Emma. She lied panting on the ground as he rolled off her, panting just as hard. "Wow…" Sean panted.

"You okay?" Emma asked trying to sit up but aching too much.

"Are you?" Sean replied raising an eyebrow and pushing himself off the ground for a few seconds.

"I'm…fine…" She trailed off.

"Then I am to." Sean said. Emma rolled over and rested her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep. "Emma Nelson, you crazy girl." Sean sighed as he rested his head against hers and fell asleep as well.

…

Sean woke up early in the morning. He noticed Emma was starting to wake up as well. "Good morning." Sean said as he kissed her forehead and looked around for his cloths.

Emma yawned, "Good morning."

Sean stood up and pulled his boxers and pants back on as Emma searched around for her cloths as well. "Think the storm is over yet?" Sean asked.

"Um…Maybe. I think by now." Emma answered. She pulled down her blouse, finishing up her dressing as Sean picked up his shirt and slipped it over his head.

"I'll check quickly." Sean said as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Okay." Emma said as she leaned against the wall.

Sean pushed open the door and looked out the window. It was pretty dark outside but it looked like the sky was starting to clear. "Emma, it's clearing up." Sean said as Emma wobbly moved outside of the closet and looked out the window.

"Good, now we can go back to our normal lives." Emma smiled as she wobbly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Normal lives?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow, much like he had done last night.

"Well, yeah." Emma said.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" Raditch's voice yelled, "THE TORNADO HAS FINALLY PASSED AND WE CAN ALL RETURN HOME. EVERYONE WAIT AT THE ENTRANCE, WE WILL GIVE YOU A SIGNAL WHEN WE DECIDE IT IS OKAY FOR YOU TO LEAVE."

"Great, let's go." Emma said bouncing out of the teachers lounge.

Sean shook his head, "Back to our normal lives?" he sighed as he followed Emma out.

…

Mr. Raditch stood outside for a few minutes before nodding his head. Ms. Kwan yelled to everyone, "It's okay! Hurry home now!"

Everyone rushed outside, running in every direction. "Emma! Wait!" Sean yelled grabbing her by the arm.

"What?" She asked as students ran by the two.

"What did you mean by-" Sean was cut off when Emma was swept up one direction by a bunch of students.

"Move dude." Spinner yelled to Sean as he pushed Sean in the same direction as him.

"Dammit…" Sean mumbled as he ran in sync with the crowd hurrying back to his old crappy shack he had to call a house.

…

Sean packed his bag for school. It may have been a tornado watch two days ago but school would not be canceled for that. "Fuck, what do I say to Emma…and to Ellie?" He asked himself as he pushed open the door to his small shack and walked out the door in direction towards school.

…

Sean finally had reached school. He looked around for Emma. No sign of her outside. "Hey Sean," Jay's voice said walking up from the parking lot over to Sean, "What's been hanging?"

"Nothing." Sean said bluntly still looking around for Emma.

"Um…Okay, that's a little blunt for you." Jay said.

"I've got a lot of shit on my mind right now." Sean said not turning around to look over at Jay.

"Is it the cutter again? You two fight for the billionth time?" Jay asked half sarcastic and half serious.

"That's not what's on my mind, I have to go talk to someone." Sean said as he started to walk up the steps to school.

"Whatever." Jay said waiting for Alex to catch up.

…

Sean walked into the school and saw Emma standing next to Manny and Chris, chatting away. Sean approached Emma. She looked at Sean for a minute before quickly looking back at Manny. "Emma," Sean said as he walked over to the group, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Um…okay Sean." Emma said walking across the hall to speak with him.

"What did you mean?" Sean asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You know, the day after the tornado, back to our normal lives?" Sean stated.

"You know what I meant, it was great, but now we can go back to our love life's. You can go back to Ellie and-" Emma started, only to be interrupted by Sean.

"So what we did meant absolutely nothing to you?" Sean asked.

"Well, not nothing, just, it isn't really important anymore. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my boyfriend." Emma said walking back over towards Chris and Manny.

"Fine," Sean yelled, "Leave out the fact that we had sex during the tornado." The whole hallway froze. Everyone looking at Sean and then at Emma.

"Shut up Sean." Emma said.

"Yeah," Sean continued, "Leave out the fact that you begged me for it!"

"Sean?" A voice said from down the hall.

Everyone turned to see Ellie walking towards Sean. "Ellie?" He asked.

"How could you?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"Ellie…it just…happened." Sean tried to explain.

"Save it." She said. Slapping him across the face before running up the stairs behind him.

"Emma! How could you fall for this shit?" Chris asked as he walked away from her.

After a few moments of silence, everyone continued on with their day. "I'll see you later." Manny said as she ran off to get to class.

"How could you?" Emma stated through tears.

"How could you?" Sean asked turning away from her. Walking down the hallway.

…

Sean walked home. He through his bag on the couch and plopped down on it. He flicked on the TV. "Well, she said back to our normal lives…so I guess I might as well take her advice." Sean sighed as he looked around the crappy shack he owned. "And this is the life I lead."

…

Well, That is it. I know it isn't the way people would want this to end. Now there is one thing i have to say. I was thinking of actually making a sequel to this but I am not sure. Oh well. I also had a alternant ending where Emma calls Sean but i didn't feel it was nessacery to add

Well, please review but don't flame!

ENJOY UR DAY!

PEACE OUT!


End file.
